


Sunshine In A Dark Storm

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rain, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has always been tied down to being a "Queen" and can't seen to find someone to accept him for who he really is and not the person his name entails,  bumping into someone on a rainy day may just change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine In A Dark Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone i was just messing around with a little something, this is far from perfect but i am happy with how it tuned out.  
> if you have any ideas for prompts (No matter how bizarre) don't be afraid to drop them in the comments or on my twitter :)
> 
> ~  
> Megan
> 
> Twitter: Meg_louise15

Oliver stalks out of the elevator after an extremely heated argument with his father about him taking over the company. He is reeling from what his father said, Oliver doesn’t want to be caged behind a desk or locked in meetings for the rest of his life, he wants to be free to choose his own future but Robert doesn’t care because as “Heir” it’s his responsibility to become CEO.

Its mid-September in Starling City which is usually quite nice but today the rain is torrential; seeing as he was in a hurry to leave QC Oliver never called his driver and wasn’t in the mood to either; he needed to walk it off, so he grabs an umbrella from the stand at the main door and heads out to the street, The rain is pelting down, people scurrying with briefcases, umbrellas, hoods and an assortment of things trying to shield themselves from the heavy downpour.

Oliver isn’t walking to anywhere in particular; he just needs time to breathe without the constant reminder that he is a “Queen” and he has responsibilities and reputations to uphold. Oliver wants more than anything to be with someone that accepts him for who he is and the choices he makes, but he doesn’t seem to think that’s possible, most women use him for his money, his name or for their fifteen minutes of fame.

Sure he has had girlfriends in the past like Laurel, but that was never going to work, they were perfect on paper but there was nothing holding them together, no spark, nothing. She is the perfect fit in his parents’ eyes but Oliver wants someone who is the perfect fit in his own.

Oliver is now walking down by the water front; the rising waves are crashing against the wall beside him, showering him lightly in the salted water. Oliver is in a world of his own his head down not looking where he’s going, that is until he bumps into someone and the person yelps in surprise.

He sees flashes of colour cross his vision as the person falls to the ground, as he looks up the first thing that catches his gaze is golden hair splayed over her face it was so vividly bright in the dullness of the day.

“Hey, I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Oliver apologises, kneeling down by the woman.

The woman lifts her head and the wet hair moves to frame her face, she opens her eyes and Oliver’s breath hitches. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen; even through her fogged and rain droplet covered glasses. She is stunningly gorgeous even with her hair soaked and her clothes destroyed, she is still stunning.

When the woman realises what happened she gets very flustered, 

“Oh frack! I’m such an idiot, I was trying to use my phone in this rain because I got lost which is not a good idea, cause I think I waterlogged it which means I’ll either have to get it repaired or buy a new one which just takes forever. My entire life is in that phone, well I am a tech genius so I may be able to salvage it….but being a tech genius should mean that I know that rain and electronics do not go well! Oh and I sound so vain calling myself a genius, but I totally am not vain I mean…oh for the love of google why didn’t you stop me!!” 

Oliver stares at the bubbly blonde in front of him and bursts out laughing, a real Oliver laugh not a fake one, but one that rattles right through his entire body. 

“Great, now you’re laughing at me!” The blonde groans and puts her head in her hands.

“I’m not laughing at you..” Oliver leaves the end hanging prompting for her name.

“Felicity, I'm Felicity Smoak” She mumbles into her hands. Even her name is beautiful, Oliver thought to himself.

“Hey?” Oliver says encouraging her to look at him,

Felicity looks up towards Oliver her makeup smudged slightly due to the rain and her clothes getting wetter by the passing seconds but she doesn’t seem to care in the slightest.

“Well Felicity I wasn’t laughing at you I was laughing at the fact I bumped into you and knocked you on the ground and while sitting on the ground and you were being lashed on you apologised and then rambled about being a tech genius but not vain.” Oliver chuckled, recapping the events that have just unfolded.

Felicity didn’t reply she just groaned in embarrassment, Oliver has the umbrella over their heads shielding them from the majority of the rain.

“Felicity?” Oliver says with a smile, that he can’t seem to shake.

“Yeah?” Felicity replied the blush on her cheeks lighting ever so slightly.

“I think you might want to get off the ground or would you rather we stay here all day?” Oliver asked smiling down at Felicity,

“Oh that would be a good plan, wait you said we? Why are you still here; destroying from what I can tell very expensive clothes that probably cost more than my house?” Felicity gestures to his attire,

“Well I can’t just leave you sitting alone in the rain, when it was my fault and plus it’s been nice talking to you,” Oliver says with a chuckle,

“Yeah I’m sure you just love listening to strangers babble.” Felicity giggles, that is one of the most precious sounds Oliver has ever heard and he craves to hear it again,

“No not usually, you can be my exception.” Oliver winks at Felicity, who just ducks her head.

Felicity tries to stand up before stumbling forward; Oliver catches her immediately, one hand still on the umbrella and the other around her waist, he face crashed into his chest, her hands on his biceps.

Oliver looked down at the blonde in his arms and it felt so right, she was a bright ball of sunshine in a dark storm, As soon as Felicity got her balance she stood back her cheeks scarlet red and shut her eyes closed.

“Oh this day is just getting better…” She exclaimed running her hand down her face, after a few moments she reaches down to collect her belongings but they weren’t there. What she hadn’t noticed was that Oliver was stood holding both her phone and her shoulder bag which he retrieved when she was steady on her feet.

“Felicity? Are you looking for these?” Oliver holds out the items in question,

“Oh I thought I’d lost them, Thank you..” 

“Oliver, Oliver Queen” He filled in the blank for her, just as she had done for him.

It is strange for someone not to know who he is, it’s good strange though.

“Oh well thank you Oliver,” Felicity smiled brightly.

“You mentioned you got lost, where are you headed?” Oliver asked Felicity with a crooked smile,

“Nowhere in particular I am new to town and I was looking for any coffee shop but I end up in the financial district which shockingly has no coffee shops then the rain got worse and I ended up here,” She waving her hand around, the smile still not leaving her face. 

How could a someone that is drenched in rain and lost still look the epitome of happiness…it’s so refreshing, 

“Okay well I know good coffee shop about two blocks away if you want me to show you; I think we both need to get in out of the rain,” Oliver offered, hoping she would say yes.

“Yeah I’d love that,” Felicity replied, her eyes shining with glee.

Oliver’s chest fills with excitement, he feels he needs to know more about Felicity, like they were meant to stumble into each-other’s lives, maybe that argument with his father was a good thing because if he hadn’t had it he would’ve never met this wonderful beacon of light, 

“Okay great, well c’mon lets go.” Oliver holds out an arm to her, she blushes yet again before slipping her arm in his and huddles close to him under the umbrella.

Oliver and Felicity walk down the street, not a care in the word, not paying attention to the people rushing around them. They are just completely engrossed in one another; the smiles never leaving their faces. On one of the darkest days of the year it was Oliver Queen’s brightest and he will never forget the day he met Felicity Meghan Smoak.


End file.
